


Touch

by KebinMoon



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hwanwoong is a stripper, M/M, No Smut, Youngjo has a daughter, they makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Youngjo gets a promotion and his friends take him out to a club. He becomes entranced by one of the dancers there, just to find out the dancer is his daughter's dance instructor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Hwanwoong is meant to be around 26 and Youngjo 28. I got this idea from that clip of Hwanwoong dancing to Sex on the Ceiling in that one vlive they did. Anyway, enjoy!

Hwanwoong feels the bass of the song pumping through the sweaty, crowded, dark room as he stands center stage waiting for the beginning word to start his dance. He hears the first word of the song ring out and just like that his body begins to feel the music and the dance he had been practicing in the mirror in his bathroom came to life. He lets his body roll sensually to the beat as he peels off his jacket. He hears the cheers of the various men and women in the room as he does so; the crowd ranging from tipsy to hammered. He cannot find it in himself to care though, as he pops and rolls smoothly, feeding off the energy of the song and the heat of the room, the lights burning into his eyes-to them he is highlighted beautifully. He feels the song from his fingertips to his toes, igniting him even more as his eyes flirt with the darkness in front of him, knowing the faces buried there are awed by him. Hwanwoong had missed this. The energy that a stage brings, the thumping of his heart loudly beating through his body as he lets his body flow. 

Hwanwoong finishes off the dance hearing shouts of joy for his performance and sees the dancing dollar bills float down to the floor of the stage. He picks up a couple out of courtesy knowing it’ll all be collected for him later and grabs his clothes along with it taking a short bow and exiting the stage. He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he walks to the back room, craving the air conditioning of the room. He enters the room and instantly goes to his station stocked with makeup wipes and towels wiping the makeup off his face delicately and grabs the towel to wipe the sweat. He feels a pat on his back and looks into the mirror to see his (mostly work) friend Geonhak standing behind him.

“You just get better and better every time” he comments to the younger.

“Maybe you just get worse and worse,” Hwanwoong teases.

“Hey, I’m the one who helped you when you started here am I not? Be nice,” Geonhak retorts.

“Fine, you are, and I am very grateful,” Hwanwoong admits while applying a lighter layer of makeup than he previously had on; stage makeup does not double as floor makeup. It’s a heavier amount and usually by the end of a stage most of it is starting to melt anyway, besides makes him look less crazy close up.

“Exactly, now I gotta go on out there,” Geonhak responds fluffing his hair up in the mirror a bit more.

“Go knock some dicks off with your talent Mr. Leedo!” Hwanwoong tells him playfully using his stage name.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Woong, I definitely will.” Geonhak exits the room with a teasing wink in Hwanwoong’s direction shooting back his stage name as well.

Hwanwoong laughs by himself at his playful friend while going over to the closet of costumes they keep for the dancers. He looks at the little section marked with his name and decides on a cropped navy blue suit jacket with a small black harness on underneath that peeks out the opening in the jacket. He pairs the top with a pair of loose short shorts in black as well. After he finishes changing, Geonhak reappears in the room covered in a thick layer of sweat, bringing with him the musky smell of the rest of the building.

“Ready for some floor work?” Geonhak asks him.

“Oh you know it,” Hwanwoong replies voice dripping with sarcasm and a small eye roll.

“Cheer up Woongie, I hear boss has booked a private party for tomorrow night, and we are the main entertainment for the night. You know what that means?” Geonhak tells him with a knowing smirk on his features.

“Tippers with deep pockets,” Hwanwoong finishes for him smiling right back.

“You know it,” the two friends hi-five, “now go on, I gotta get changed, I may be a stripper but I don’t need you in here while I do.” Geonhak jokes waving Hwanwoong out the door.

~~~~

Across the city Youngjo sits in his office chair, leaned painfully over his desk typing up proposals and emails for clients and coworkers. He leans back with a sigh as he finishes up his last email for the day, getting ready to leave, glancing around and seeing most of his coworkers have left by now. They all have someone to go home to, a family a wife or husband, he doesn’t get to see his daughter Yeeun until the weekend so he works himself late into the day. After all, he was just given a new promotion by his boss and he can’t let the man down, Youngjo’s sizable pay increase was welcomed with many thanks and a promise of even harder work. It’s only been two days since he got his promotion, but his typical day of 7 am to around 6 or 7 pm has changed; he now stays to 9 o’clock or later.

Youngjo groans as he stands from his chair, grabbing his jacket and packing his laptop into his backpack, zipping it up and turning off the lamp on his desk. He waves to the few left at the office, most are people who have overseas business calls later tonight and don’t want to handle those at home. After making his way out of the building, he gets into his car, setting his stuff on the passenger side, and driving home. Youngjo arrives home around twenty minutes later, opening the door to his small two bedroom house and sighing heavily as he drops his things to the ground. Upon doing so, he finds his friends Yonghoon and Kanghyun watching a movie on his couch.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” he asks, startled.

“Well, someone finally clued us into the fact you got a promotion,” Yonghoon starts.

“Seoho...” Youngjo says with a groan.

“Yes, and frankly I’m upset you didn’t tell us, Youngjo” Kanghyun says with a disappointed tone.

“I was going to tell you guys eventually! I mean I knew you’d find out but, it’s not like we’re married,” he responds before walking out of the living room into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

“Well, now we know, and now we celebrate.” at the sound of the word celebrate Youngjo groans loudly from the kitchen. “I know what you’re thinking but it’ll be fun dude!” Yonghoon tries to argue.

“Dude? Kanghyun and I are 28 and you’re 29. We’re not as young as we used to be! Going out and having fun is not as easy as you might think,” Youngjo argues.

“I don’t care what you think, I already invited Harin and Seoho, and Kang reserved the private party for us.” Yonghoon informs him.

“What private party?” Youngjo asks rubbing his temples in frustration at his two friends sitting before him.

“The kind with strippers,” Yonghoon does an eyebrow wiggle in the younger’s direction.

“You two...” Youngjo says in growing frustration.

“C’mon Youngjo please, just this once,” Kanghyun gives him puppy dog eyes, “you always come up with excuses-‘work this’ or ‘work that’ or ‘Yeeun this’ or ‘Yeeun that’. When was the last time you relaxed and took a night off?” he points out.

“I guess you’re right, I can take one night off. When is it?” Youngjo asks and the two friends immediately brighten.

“Tomorrow night!” they simultaneously respond excitedly.

“But-” he starts to argue.

“No buts, you already agreed!” Yonghoon cheers smiling wide, the two hi-fiving each other after getting Youngjo to agree to go.

“Fine, where is it?” he questions them.

“Club Valkyrie, be there by 10 pm!” Yonghoon shouts as he and Kanghyun exit the small house.

Youngjo finally alone, lets out a breath of frustration seriously considering taking the spare keys away from the two of them. A strip club? Not only that but a private party?! What in the hell were they thinking when they made those plans? He shook his head to himself while turning off the lights around the house. He enters his room and lets out a laugh at the thought of them at a club drinking and partying like they used to, seriously doubting it will be any fun. 

~~~~

Hwanwoong stretches in front of the mirrors in the studio getting ready for his next class. He looks up at the sound of the door seeing the other instructor Xion enter the room. Xion walks over to the bench at the side of the room plopping his stuff down before walking towards Hwanwoong and joining in stretches. They silently eye each other in the mirror not yet saying a word until Hwanwoong coughs loudly in the middle of the butterfly stretch.

“A frog in your throat?” Xion jokes at the outburst of coughing from the older.

“No, I might be getting sick who knows?” Hwanwoong answers with a shrug.

“Or it’s all those late nights and early mornings,” Xion insists.

“Oh hush. I get it-you don’t approve of my job. Well you’re not my mother and I certainly didn’t ask your permission so,” he retorts with a roll of his eyes.

“Well someone’s feeling sassy today, what crawled up your ass and died?” Xion raises a brow towards him.

“Nothing,” he answers.

“Well I know it’s not nothing,” Xion shoots back, “c’mon just tell me, even if it’s about your job, I won’t judge. Promise.” he holds up his pinky to the older.

“Okay, okay. It’s not a huge deal, we just-we have a private party coming in tonight and I know it means big tips but I always get so nervous. It means less people and then they expect things like lap dances, and you never know how rowdy they might get... and what if someone in the party is a creep?” By the end of his babbling Xion is desperately trying not to cringe.

“Well…” Xion trails off not knowing how to approach the situation.

“I know, you think I should quit, that it is a horrible job and a horrible place” Hwanwoong lists off the reasons Xion always gives him.

“No, well yes. That’s not what I’m going to say though. you like this job- for whatever reason-so I think the best thing is to shake off those nerves. I’ve seen you on stage, you are captivating,” he tells him, recalling the show they did together in college. “So just don’t think about it. And if some creep hits on you slap them, or maybe just tell Geonhak. either way,” Xion finishes with a shrug.

“You’re right, there’s no need to be so nervous about this, I can do it” Hwanwoong tells himself feeling some of his confidence rush back.

“Yes you can, now the kids are gonna be here any minute for class, maybe we shouldn’t be talking about strip clubs when they get here” Xion warns.

“Yeah, you might be right about that,” Hwanwoong laughs, standing.

“Time to face the music,” Xion jokes as he opens the door at the sound of multiple young girls and boys giggling in anticipation from outside.

~~~~

Youngjo was just putting the finishing touches on his presentation for the following Monday when he receives a call from Kanghyun. He instantly declines the call, though regrets it as his ever-persistent friend calls again. He shuts the phone off again and sends him a text informing him he’s at work and cannot speak. Youngjo gets right back into his work only to be interrupted yet again by his boss.

“Youngjo, you’ve been doing a fine job these last couple days, I’m impressed! You were definitely the perfect fit for the promotion!” his boss says with a warm tone.

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate it!” Youngjo enthusiastically responds.

“Now, make sure to be ready for the meeting on Monday. Have a good weekend!” Mr. Kim says departing with a smile.

“Nice and early,” Youngjo hears Seoho snidely remark as they watch their boss get in the elevator.

“Well, not that I love the guy but he does have a lot more to do than us and he doesn’t take weekends off so…” Youngjo offers.

“Yeah, you’re right, he’s not a horrible boss. I’m just excited for tonight, I can’t wait to get out of here!” Seoho bursts with excitement doing a spin in his chair.

“I can tell, what’s got you so in the mood for a club?” Youngjo questions him, going back to typing away at his computer.

“Uhhh.. YOU OF COURSE!” Seoho cheers a bit too loud, turning some heads.

“What about me?” he questions confused.

“You’re finally leaving the house, am I supposed to not act like this is a once a year thing? I’m excited to get together outside of this dumb office for once,” Seoho tells him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ve turned into a bit of a shut-in the past couple years,” Youngjo admits aloud.

“Exactly, but tonight we’re gonna get you out on the town and having fun!” he cheers again this time receiving even more looks from the coworkers around them.

“Okay, okay. Now quiet down you, you’re so loud,” Youngjo says shaking his head with a smile.

“Fine. Sourpuss...” Seoho mumbles. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the older.

“Oh? So I guess I should just drop out from tonight’s plans?” he jokes.

“No, no, definitely not,” Seoho says shaking his head.

“What are these so called plans and am I invited?” another coworker of theirs, Younghoon intervenes.

“Well, if Youngjo doesn’t mind I guess you can be I mean so far we only have a party of four, we need to bulk up a bit.” Seoho states.

“Yeah, of course you can come, it’s at Club Valkyrie.” Youngjo informs him.

“Alright, I’ve heard of that place. Mind if I invite a couple of friends? Just a couple other people on the floor and maybe my roommate?” Younghoon asks trying to be polite.

“Of course, just don’t surpass seven people and you’re good,” Seoho tells him.

“Alright, great! Thanks guys, and Youngjo congrats on the promotion!” Younghoon congratulates him.

“Thanks Younghoon, we’ll see you there. Oh! Around ten o’clock!” Youngjo remembers to tell him before he leaves.

“See you guys then!” he says with a wave going back over to his cubicle.

“Well, looks like our party is growing, better let the others know,” Seoho gestures to Youngjo’s once again ringing phone.

“Kanghyun, if I didn’t answer the first time how likely am I to answer this time?” he asks the buzzing phone.

“Just tell him the news and turn it off, you gotta get back to work mister” Seoho disciplines.

“Oh sure, as if I’m not your superior, both in position and age,” Youngjo mocks.

“Oh, whatever, go back to your precious work you,” Seoho retorts turning back towards his own computer.

They continue on typing away for another few hours until around 7 pm, when suddenly Seoho turns to Youngjo and tells him they should get going so they can get ready. Youngjo is slightly confused,  _ when was the last time it took more than thirty minutes to get ready for a club? _ Youngjo just shrugs and decides he is at a good place to stop and that turning in a bit early for tonight would be good for him anyway. The two gathered their things and made their way out of the building and to their respective cars, Seoho telling Youngjo they would be meeting at the latters house. By the time he arrived, Youngjo found that Kanghyun and Yonghoon had already gotten to his house; he fears they were inside wrecking the place. By the time he pushes the door open he looked to find that they had indeed wrecked the place. Scattered over all his furniture was all the clothes he owned and the two friends were scrutinizing every piece.

“You need better clothes for these kinds of things,” Yonghoon comments.

“Or, maybe I need better friends who don’t constantly enter my house and go through my things without permission,” Youngjo remarks snidely, grabbing up a pile of clothes and going to put them away.

“Hey, hey, no. We are deliberating on what you should wear tonight,” Kanghyun says stopping him.

“You mean jeans and a t-shirt?” Youngjo shoots back.

“No, you can’t just wear plain old boring clothes,” he hears Seoho comment from the entryway.

“Not you too!” Youngjo protests.

“Yes, me too. Now let us style you, and maybe even throw on some makeup, huh?” Seoho says with a wiggle of his brows.

“No.” Youngjo states with finality.

“Please?! It’ll be fun, and if you hate it you can take it off!” Yonghoon begs him.

“Fine. I make no promises of keeping it on though,” Youngjo says as he lets himself be dragged into the chair next to his couch.

“Now, allow us to make a masterpiece,” Kanghyun says with a slightly wild look in his eyes.

“Oh shit,” Youngjo groans as he realizes what he has gotten himself into; maybe this won’t be as bad as the Barbie makeover Yeeun gave him. Maybe.

The trio instantly get to work on choosing his outfit, which takes approximately half an hour. During which Youngjo sits bored and anxious, watching as they cut out the safe options and instead go for some of the clothes he had bought on a whim sometime after reading an article in People Magazine. It had been something about exposed chests and androgyny being the in look. Needless to say, he quickly shoved all those clothes into the depths of his closet and drawers never to be seen again. Or so he thought. He watches as silently as possible as they pull out the range of sheer, racy, shirts that he bought. They throw a dark blue one, black flowered one, and deep maroon one onto his chair for him to try on. Then they go through his pants. Luckily his pants are pretty tame and the most they can do is choose some with multiple rips-which of course they do.

Youngjo groans as he grabs the clothes and goes to his room to try them on, the other three promising to refold his clothes. The first outfit he dons is a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and the deep maroon flowy top. He scrutinizes himself in the mirror, seeing how the top gapes exposing his collarbone the sheer fabric revealing his tattoos. He shakes his head and takes it off, opting for the black shirt with little red flowers as it’s a bit more opaque and switches to his black ripped jeans. He exits the room in his look to find they actually have cleaned up the mess of clothes into neat piles.

“Uhhh, wow, you look great!” Seoho comments, being the first to see him.

“Yes. But, it’s missing something” Yonghoon says looking Youngjo up and down momentarily.

“Undo the top three buttons, this isn’t some work function Jo,” Kanghyun points out.

“Fine. Now I believe makeup was mentioned right?” Youngjo says begrudgingly while unbuttoning his top part way.

“Ye-SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE TATS?!” Seoho points out, astounded.

“Since I got drunk in college and decided one would be a good idea, then it just grew to be a small collection. Anyway, make me look beautiful I guess,” Youngjo informs plopping down onto his couch as Yonghoon brings over his pouch of makeup. 

“I can’t believe we got you to agree to this, we have to do a photoshoot for proof,” Yonghoon says, voice full of excitement as he begins patting at Youngjo’s face with a brush and some foundation.

“I did not agree to that.” Youngjo states plainly.

“Please, take at least one picture,” Kanghyun says with a pout as he applies his own in the mirror above the mantle.

“Maybe. If I decide I look good enough,” Youngjo reasons with them.

“Well.. You do, so..” Yonghoon comments while swiping gently at Youngjo’s eyes with some eyeshadow.

“You look seriously hot,” comments Seoho from somewhere around the bathroom Youngjo thinks.

“Well, I had better look good after all of this,” he agrees finally opening his eyes, to find Yonghoon approaching his mouth with something dark red, “I did NOT agree to lipstick!” he protests.

“It’s just lip tint, it won’t appear this dark I promise,” Yonghoon told him.

“Alright, I trust you, but I better be allowed to look in a mirror after this,” Youngjo says sticking his lips out in a pout for Yonghoon.

“All done!” Yonghoon sing-songs backing away from Youngjo.

“Wow! Youngjo, you look so good!” Kanghyun comments getting a good look at him.

“Okay, now let me see,” Youngjo waves Kang away and stands up going to the long mirror in his room. “Holy shit.” he says upon seeing himself, the shirt opening up perfectly to reveal some skin and show a bit of his tattoos. He steps closer and- though he would never admit it aloud-admires the makeup Yonghoon had done on him. A light coat of some sort of bronze dusting his eyelid highlighted with a dark brown liner along his eye line. The lip tint, while he had worried would make him look like a vampire, made his lips the most beautiful light rosy red, complementing the flowers on his shirt.

“Right?” he hears Yonghoon say from the doorway of his room.

“Okay, one picture and that’s it,” Youngjo relents, walking out to the living room.

“Alright, quickly now.” Kanghyun says ushering the older outside.

“Did you not want to do something with your hair?” Seoho asks drawing their attention briefly.

“No, I think it looks good as is,” Yonghoon says ruffling Youngjo’s hair a bit.

“But wait, I have the perfect finishing touch!” shouts Kanghyun as he rushes back into Youngjo’s room coming out with a chain to put around his neck.

“Let’s get this photo taken and get on our way!” Yonghoon cheers as they all exit the house.

~~~~

By the time Hwanwoong arrives at the club, it is in full swing- music is beating loudly and cheers and laughter can be heard above it, along with the clinking of glasses coming from the bar. He makes his way over towards the bar, finding his favorite bartender, Sangyeon, shaking drinks left and right. He nods to the older and points to the beer of the week listed on the board. No one needs to know about Hwanwoong having his free drink before his shift starts. Sangyeon wordlessly hands it over, then walks away to tend to others in line at the bar. Hwanwoong picks up his beer and brings it as discreetly as possible to the back room, slipping in unnoticed. He sips the beer wincing at the strange floral aroma of it but drinking it nonetheless. Setting the beer down he picks up the makeup sitting on his table to begin applying it, simultaneously gulping down the beer so he doesn’t get caught. Once he’s happy with the application, he sees it’s time to pick out his clothes as the private party will be arriving sometime in the next fifteen minutes.

Hwanwoong polishes off the beer and walks over to the clothes hanging on the rack, deciding to go with a sheer white button up, pairing it with some black suspenders. He grabs on a pair of tight black dress pants as well, briefly admiring how they hug his ass and thighs. Then for the finishing touches puts on a thick black choker, unbuttons two shirt buttons and styles his hair up. As he finishes spraying his hair back Geonhak and Jacob enter the room, laughing and joking.

“Hey Woong, looking good as always,” Geonhak winks in his direction.

“Hello again Geonhak, hey Jacob!” Hwanwoong greets smiling.

“Having a drink I see,” Geonhak points out.

“Oh hush. It won’t hurt me, I’m not even tipsy. I was just nervous,” Hwanwoong explains, “anyway, Jacob, I haven’t seen you around much. How have you been?” he asks.

“I’ve been pretty good, ready to get this night over with so I can curl up in bed,” he tells them taking off the clothes he was wearing on the floor and opting for a black crop top, tight black pants and a white choker. Jacob also decides to slick his hair back, similarly to Hwanwoong’s.

“I feel that,” Hwanwoong agrees, watching as the older two begin putting on their makeup for the performance.

“I can’t wait for the tips we’re about to get,” Geonhak comments, rubbing his hands together.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you only like this job for the money,” Hwanwoong jokes.

“Why else would we be here?” Geonhak asks the others.

“Obviously for the people,” Jacob retorts sassily letting out a loud laugh.

“Didn’t you know I’m going to meet my prince charming here?” Hwanwoong jokes along with them and they all fall into a fit of laughter.

“Alright, we should probably go get set up,” Geonhak tells them, pointing in the direction of the private party room.

“Ready?” asks Jacob as they hear voices coming down the hallway.

“Never,” Hwanwoong replies, a grimace soon forming a big smile as the group of twelve people walk in. His gaze drifts from stranger to stranger as they walk slowly into the darkened room already loud with music. The last one in the party is tall, dark and handsome. Hwanwoong sets his sights on him, his nerves gone.

~~~~

The minute they walk through the doors of the club, Youngjo begins regretting his decision. Why in the hell did he let himself get dragged into this? He tries to look for a quick escape route, but is instead dragged by Seoho over to where Younghoon is sat at the bar. The two of them greet Younghoon, and the friends he brought along. Hyunjae and Juyeon looking a tad familiar from work; but the likes of Kevin and Chanhee, he had never seen before. Younghoon and Yonghoon also have a quick laugh at their similar names, before meeting the last three people Younghoon had brought: Changmin, Haknyeon and San. The twelve of them all grab themselves a drink from the bar before being led to the private party room down a back hallway. The door opens and the group is instantly hit with loud music and the sight of three men standing on the right side of the room on top of a small stage. They all enter, Youngjo walking in last and take in the scene before them; the dimmed lights, and pounding bass. The room is warm but not hot-yet-and Youngjo scans the faces of the guys standing on the stage.

He doesn’t recognize any of them- obviously -but one of them does happen to catch his eyes. The shortest of the bunch, his frame is small, but seems sturdy. Youngjo gazes at his body, taking in his appearance. The man looks heavenly to Youngjo, his beautiful caramel tanned skin complements the bright white billowing shirt and the black choker stands out dramatically against his throat and draws attention to his neck. He has suspenders pulled over the shirt, holding it in place while he walks around the stage, taking the crowd of them in. Youngjo’s eyes take in the beauty of his blonde hair which is slicked back slightly; perfectly framing his gorgeous face. 

His mouth runs dry as he shifts his gaze down towards the shorter’s legs.  _ Wow. Those are some legs _ , Youngjo thinks to himself, taking in the surprisingly long legs with thick as all hell thighs. Hot damn. Maybe this room is hotter than Youngjo had originally perceived. And he swears, as he glances back up at the mans face, and finds that he is staring back at him just as wantonly.  _ Fuck _ .

“Hello and welcome to Club Valkyrie!” the tallest of the bunch greets to the room quieting them all down.

“We are your entertainment for the night,” continues the other blonde.

“We hope you enjoy your time here, and remember we do like tops-I mean tips” the short eye-catching blonde calls adding a giggle at his slip(?) of words.

“My name is Leedo,” the tallest introduces himself.

“I am Bae,” the other blonde adds.

“And I am Woong,” the shortest one tells them sending a wink Youngjo’s way.

“Alright, we will be starting off the night with a group dance and then we will each be doing a solo performance. Treat us well and if you would like a lap dance it is an extra $300, now let the fun begin,” Leedo finishes off with a flirty wave and the other eleven cheer loudly for them as they sit back and sip their drinks.

Leedo, Bae, and Woong get into position for their group dance, the lights dimming to complete darkness before three spotlights turn on, lighting up the stage. The three of them now appear to be holding jackets over their shoulders as the beginning notes come in. Youngjo instantly recognizes the song as Bruno Mars’ Versace On The Floor, he gasps as he takes note of Woong’s sultry gaze. He can’t help but be drawn in by the man’s presence on the stage, hitting the moves sharply yet with such grace. Youngjo allows himself to be drawn in by the flirty look on Woong’s face as the chorus hits and they throw the jackets away from themselves. He is completely hypnotized and the room around him seems to heat up as Woong drops down onto his knee and thrusts his hips forward sensually. He feels a rush of heat flooding through his whole body.

Youngjo can’t tear his eyes off of Woong. Kanghyun and Seoho take notice of Youngjo’s distracted stare and concoct a plan with smirks on their faces. Youngjo fails to notice his two friends conniving with each other.  _ He’s fucking magic _ , Youngjo finds himself thinking as he watches Woong effortlessly glide across stage. The song ends- too quickly in Youngjo’s opinion -and then Bae is taking the stage. He watches with less interest as the blonde male twists and rolls his body while removing his crop top. Bae dances around elegantly, looking like an angel the way he’s illuminated by the lighting with his shiny golden hair. The song he’s dancing to says something about being too good or too bad, the breathy light voice giving just the vibe that Bae fits. Youngjo’s mind quickly drifts from the one on the stage to the short blonde male from before, Woong, the name keeps replaying.

He is snapped out of his daze by the applause at the end of Bae’s solo as Leedo walks out to grace the stage. Leedo walks out in tight black shorts, which earns a few whoops from the other side of the room, the likes of Juyeon, Youngjo thinks. A flowy white top creating the perfect cloud-like silky shadow dancing around his lean figure. The beat of the song kicks in a poppy tune Youngjo recognizes as Taste by Betty Who. The song is upbeat, fun and flirty, the perfect match to Leedo’s personality on stage. The lot of them can tell he drinks in the admiration they toss his way and puts even more into his performance with their endless cheering. Youngjo finally takes notice of his friends beside him whispering to each other and gathering some pile of money- _ just what the hell are they doing? _ Flashes through his head until they notice them going to Woong just as the song Leedo is dancing to fades out.

Youngjo doesn’t have much time to ponder what it’s for-though he can imagine it is nothing good-because all too soon Woong is walking away from them towards the stage. He takes his position in the middle, Youngjo hears the music start to come in excitement coursing. He watches attentively as Woong begins slightly swaying- back to the crowd -to the first few guitar notes that sing out. A male voice rings out over the speaker, and with the words Woong turns facing them now. Youngjo doesn’t know the name of the song but recognizes it as something by The Weeknd; and he does know one thing it’s fucking  _ hot _ . The room, Woong, himself, all  _ burning hot _ . He hears his name being called but his eyes don’t leave the dancer for a minute as he watches his body roll and twirl, dropping to his knees, pulling off moves Youngjo could never do. As he does this Youngjo notices the line “who’s gonna fuck you like me?” ring out and his face flushes as his mind thinks things he knows it shouldn’t. But dammit if Woong isn’t the  _ hottest _ person he’s ever seen in his life.

His mind drifts into dangerous areas as Woong peels off his suspenders and slowly unbuttons the already loose shirt. Youngjo can’t stop picturing the things he could do to the shorter when he turns and slowly drops and Youngjo is practically gaping. If he thought his thighs were heavenly then his  _ ass  _ is  _ otherworldly _ . Youngjo feels a constant heat throughout his body and isn’t sure if it’s just heat or if he really is popping a boner at a strip club over this dancer.

He doesn’t have much time to consider which it is, as his attention is drawn by his friends cackling to his side, he notices they are looking at him but he opts to pay them no mind and go back to watching Woong. As he looks back up on the stage he sees the blonde staring him down, Youngjo finds himself gulping dryly at the look of pure filth on his face. A look that has Youngjo asking himself  _ what the hell kind of man is this? _

He has convinced himself Hwanwoong is something beyond human. The way he shines in the light, the flirty look he sends to the crowd, he was made to perform and Youngjo is glad he is watching. Youngjo admires how brightly lit he is, sweat shining along his neck bringing attention once again towards the choker he’s wearing. His mind is full of anything but pure thoughts as he watches the blonde dancer circle his hips and smirk in his direction. The song finishes out with a final body roll from Woong and Youngjo is practically  _ drooling _ . He applauds the dancer and sends a tip his way, knowing his face is now bright red from watching the performance. Youngjo begins to turn back towards his friends to thank them for bringing him out when suddenly Woong is headed straight towards him, while buttoning his shirt back up.

“Hey there handsome,” Woong greets his voice dainty but with a sultry edge.

“Oh, hello. Y-you, uhm, you’re very good-uhm good at dancing,” stumbles out of Youngjo’s mouth as his face pales.

“No need to stutter, I saw you watching me. Thanks,” Woong tells him casually.

“Well, uhm. Yeah…” Youngjo is at a loss for what to say.

“So, your friends tell me you’re interested in a lap dance?” Woong asks him, smirking with a slight wink.

“They what?” Youngjo turns glaring in their direction to see Seoho and Kanghyun laughing their asses off.

“Well, it’s already paid for, so would you like it or not?” Woong inquires.

“Since it’s already been paid for I guess I won’t turn it down,” Youngjo answers quietly.

“No need to be shy handsome, here or would you like to go to a private room? It’ll be an extra hundred” Woong informs him.

“Private room,” Youngjo tells him with less hesitance in his voice this time, quickly pulling out the two hundred that his friends insisted he withdraw from the bank.

“That’s too much,” Woong tries to argue.

“It doesn’t seem like enough,” comes Youngjo’s answer smoothly.

“Right this way then,” Woong curls his finger leading Youngjo out of the stuffy loud room down the hallway a bit further and draws back a curtain. Youngjo is pushed down onto the u-shaped couch behind the curtain and he watches as Woong exits the area promising to be back in just a moment.

“What the hell am I doing?” Youngjo asks himself aloud, groaning.

“Well, I would say me, but that hasn’t happened… yet,” Woong says re-entering the room making Youngjo jump in surprise.

“T-that’s not. I don’t-” Youngjo stutters.

“Relax sweetheart, I’m only joking. I brought you a drink, rum and coke?” Woong offers him.

“Thank you,” Youngjo replies taking the drink from him.

“Now for the fun part,” Woong smirks through his words as he picks out a song to dance to. The first few notes of the song hit and Youngjo doesn’t recognize it, “Sex on the Ceiling,” he hears Woong say catching him by surprise.

“W-what?” Youngjo asks.

“The song title,” Woong answers for him as the first words kick in and Woong slowly sways back and forth, exaggerating the movement of his hips.

“Any rules?” Youngjo inquires as he finds himself already lost in the way Woong moves his body.

“Usually. For you? No.” Woong tells him as the chorus hits and Woong swivels his hips going down lower and lower before rising back up, now directly in front of Youngjo.

“O-okay,” Youngjo finds himself stuttering once again as Woong wows him.

Woong flips around, facing away from Youngjo as he moves his hips in a circle. He- as gracefully as can be done -sticks his ass in Youngjo’s face, leaving the latter practically drooling. Woong lowers himself onto the others lap, grinding his ass back against the other before removing himself. He turns back towards a red-faced, wide-eyed Youngjo, he moves his body tantalizingly along to the beat of the song as it sings out of the speakers. Youngjo is wowed by Woong and can’t stop himself from wanting to touch the other man. He reaches his hands out shyly running his fingers along Woong’s arm feeling the soft material of the shirt under his fingertips. Youngjo’s pulls his hand back as Woong stares down at him, stopping his movements. Woong, realizing he stopped, resumes his movements, plants his foot next to Youngjo’s leg and softly grinds in the air before the other.

This time, Youngjo doesn’t stop himself as he grabs onto the smaller man’s waist and tugs him into his lap. Though once he does this he realizes he doesn’t know what he expected to come next. Woong takes initiative at the other’s paused movements, slowly grinding to the beat on Youngjo’s lap while gazing intensely at the other. Youngjo stares back just as sharp into Woong’s eyes trying to read what’s happening.

“Do it,” Woong says.

“W-what?” Youngjo replies, taken aback and trying not to moan aloud.

“Kiss me.” Woong states blankly, staring into Youngjo’s eyes.

So Youngjo does. He moves his hands from the other’s waist up to his face, cupping it in his hands and leaning in towards the other. Their lips meet in the middle, Woong not stopping his grinding only going at it harder making the two of them moan into each other’s mouth. Woong opens his mouth, lightly licking across Youngjo’s bottom lip. At the sensation of it Youngjo lets out a deep groan, opening up to allow Woong to explore his mouth. Their tongues meet together, dancing in the expanse that opens between their entwined lips.

The whole thing is hot and wet and the two can’t stop themselves from grabbing at each other, pulling closer and closer together. The fire between them expanding as the space between them gets smaller. All Youngjo can feel is the rhythm of Woong’s hips and the hotness of the other’s lips pressed against his own. His hands drift from where they had tangled in his hair, flowing down his body encouraging it in its movements until he reaches his ass.  _ Dear goodness _ . Youngjo is not a religious man but he will pray to any God above for the rest of his life for allowing him the chance to get his hands on Woong’s plush ass. He tightens his grip on Woong’s ass pulling his hips even closer against his own, making the blonde moan into his mouth hotly.

They pull away from each other just a moment later, foreheads resting against each other. Gasping desperately for air after the events that just transpired. Though Woong has yet to stop his hips from moving but Youngjo isn’t helping, still gripping against the blonde’s ass. They continue until Youngjo realizes that getting off here might not be the best thing to do. He slowly stops Woong and sets the other next to himself gazing softly into his eyes.

“That was…” Youngjo trails off, his lungs still void of oxygen.

“Amazing.” Woong states, his breathing also labored.

“Yeah,” Youngjo agrees, “but. I just, what am I doing?” he asks himself.

“Making out with a hot guy. Oh wait that’s me!” Woong cheers.

“I know. I just…” Youngjo’s thoughts are running at a mile a minute, the bulge in his pants not helping him think straight at all.

“Do you regret it or something?” Woong cautiously asks.

“No, no. I think you’re amazing, I just. I have to go,” Youngjo announces standing up and walking out leaving behind a confused Woong.

Youngjo, walks out of the room a scared look on his face, he makes his way back to the room that his friends were in before. He quickly makes his way to Seoho, Kanghyun and Yonghoon grabbing them and beelining it out of the club before he can see the dancer again and run back to him.

“Where are we going?” Kanghyun asks as soon as they exit the building.

“Home. Back to my house. I need to go home.” Youngjo states vaguely, not explaining anything as they hop into his car and pull out of the parking lot.

“I don’t understand, what happened with that dancer?” Yonghoon looks over at his friend seeing the panic on his face.

“Nothing, I just. I need to go home. I forgot I need to take Yeeun to dance tomorrow morning,” Youngjo makes up an excuse to get them to stop asking.

“What happened Youngjo, tell us now.” Yonghoon demands, the other two agreeing with him.

“Nothing. I have an early morning” he insists, waving through the late night traffic.

“Oh, sure nothing happened, that’s why you’re racing through town,” Kanghyun mocks, they can all tell something must have happened.

“Just leave it be.” Seoho tells them, he notices how tight Youngjo is gripping the wheel and knows that them bothering him is the last thing that they need to do.

“Fine.” Yonghoon gives in.

~~~~

Hwanwoong remains sitting on the couch completely stunned and hard. He brings his hands up to his face rubbing at it gently trying to rearrange his thoughts. What just happened? Had he really just made out with one of his clients? Why did the man run away from him so suddenly? Questions just keep pouring in to his suddenly frozen mind. He slowly removes himself from the couch and goes to the dressing room, sitting down in front of the mirror. Hwanwoong takes in his ruffled appearance, hair sticking out at different angles, shirt slipping off his shoulders, his lips swollen and red. He’s a mess. He grabs the clothes he came dressed in and changes into them quietly. Just then a knock comes sounding on the door.

“Hey, Hwanwoong are you good?” comes the soft sound of Geonhak’s voice through the door.

“You can come in Geonhak,” Hwanwoong calls out to him.

“Are you alright?” Geonhak asks softly from the doorway.

“I don’t know,” HWanwoong responds, looking confused and shaken.

“What happened?” Geonhak inquires, slowly approaching the younger.

“I’m not ready to talk about it,” Geonhak face shifts to something of anger, “nothing bad, just confused right now is all.” Hwanwoong tries to explain.

“Okay, I trust you. If you want to go home you can,” Geonhak offers.

“Yeah, I need to talk to Keonhee,” Hwanwoong says.

“We can handle everything here, you go home and get some rest,” Geonhak urges stepping quietly back out of the room.

Hwanwoong grabs his things and his empty glass making his way towards the exit, dropping his glass in with the dirty dishes on his way out. He steps out into the cool night air and takes a deep breath his mind still swirling, everything is still hazy. He calls a taxi to come pick him up to take him back to his apartment. Once he arrives, a deep sigh fills his lungs as he settles down onto the couch in the living room. Upon his arrival his roommate Keonhee comes shouting from the bathroom.

“We need milk and some more cereal!” Keonhee lists off, as he comes barreling down the hallway.

“Add it to the list then,” Hwanwoong grumbles.

“You’re the one right next to-are you okay?” Keonhee asks suddenly, taking in Hwanwoong’s shaken appearance.

“I don’t know… I-I kissed someone,” Hwanwoong admits, taking a shaky breath in.

“You what?” Keonhee replies, shocked.

“Well, it was more like made out with him, but…” he trails off seeing Keonhee’s mouth agape.

“With who? Geonhak?” Keonhee is even more confused now.

“No, some guy who came in for a party. His friends bought him a lap dance, one moment I was dancing for him then we were making out?” Hwanwoong tells him, also confsued by his actions.

“Why?!” Keonhee shouts.

“Thank you for being so sensitive towards my feelings,” Hwanwoong replies sarcastically, “I don’t know why, okay? He was hot and he seemed to like me” he explains shyly.

“Then what happened?” Keonhee asks, wrapping his arms around his friend to comfort him.

“Well then he stopped it, and, he didn’t say much but, then he ran away. I guess he didn’t really like me, just thought I was hot. Or I misread everything and I shouldn’t have done what I did, but he was hard and so was I. I mean that was like the best action I’ve ever got and all we did was kiss,” Hwanwoong rambles in a tangent tucking into Keonhee’s side.

“Well first of all, whatever happened I’m sure he reciprocated. And secondly, if all it was for him was thinking you’re hot well then he’s a jackass,” Keonhee attempts at comforting Hwanwoong cuddling him close.

“What if he thinks I’m just some stripper trash?” Hwanwoong begins crying at that thought.

“Sweetie, it’ll be okay, you’ll be okay. I promise. Besides, you probably won’t ever see him again right?” Keonhee reassures.

“I guess,” Hwanwoong reasons wiping some of his tears, “can we just watch a movie and cuddle, I’m tired.” he almost whines.

“Of course Woongie” Keonhee holds him close and grabs a blanket from the back of the couch to cover them.

“What do you wanna watch Keonie?” Hwanwoong asks scrolling through the movie channel.

“Whatever looks good to you Woongie,” Keonhee responds hugging his best friend tightly.

“Okay,” Woong replies, quietly picking Cinderella and snuggling even more into his friend.

“It’ll be okay,” Keonhee whispers into Hwanwoong’s ear giving him an affectionate kiss on his hair.

“I know,” Hwanwoong replies sleepily.

~~~~

Youngjo lies awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, eyes wide in disbelief of the events of this night. He can’t stop thinking about how beautiful Woong is, why did he run away? He groans to himself, sitting up on his bed now. Sleep is inevitable at this point for him so Youngjo stands and tiptoes out to his kitchen to get a drink of water to hopefully help something. When he re-enters his room he finds Seoho sitting atop his bed waiting for him.

“Don’t scare me like that Seo,” Youngjo says, calming his heart.

“I didn’t think you’d be so scared, now come here,” Seoho pats the space beside him and Youngjo crawls on reluctantly.

“What?” Youngjo asks him.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened? It’s okay if you don’t but I won’t judge and you seem to need someone to talk to about it,” Seoho calmly tells him.

“I do want to, I just, I don’t even really understand it all.” Youngjo admits.

“I might be able to help you understand,” Seoho offers.

“Alright, well. You and Kanghyun got me that lap dance with Woong obviously, so he took me to a private room for it and well. To tell you the short version, we basically made out… heavily,” Youngjo tells him as everything replays in his head.

“Oh. What happened after that? Why did you run away?” Seoho asks him.

“I don’t really know. I just felt weird, I guess. I haven’t done anything like that with anyone since… Yeeun’s mother,” Youngjo hesitates, not using her name.

“Do you like Woong?” Seoho bluntly asks him.

“I think I do, he’s just so pretty and small but powerful. I guess that I could see myself at least taking him on a date you know? I want to get to know him outside of his job,” Youngjo shyly says aloud.

“If you really feel that way then I say you find a way of getting in contact with him again and explain this all to him, because if I were in his place I doubt I’d be feeling too great right now. You kinda hightailed it out of there pretty quick,” Seoho advises.

“You’re right. Thanks for talking to me, or well forcing me to talk,” Youngjo chuckles.

“You’re welcome Jo, now I’m gonna go back out there,” Seoho says slowly rising from the bed.

“Seo, you can stay if you want. I’m having trouble sleeping, we could just sit and talk for a while. Please,” Youngjo pleads, clearly not wanting to be alone and Seoho can’t deny him that.

“Of course, what do you wanna talk about?” Seoho inquires.

“Anything but tonight,” Youngjo responds with a dry laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Keonhee wakes up to the sound of a key in the lock, he watches the door turn open to reveal his boyfriend Harin along with his son, Cya.

“Well, what do we have here?” Harin asks Keonhee taking in the best friends cuddled up on the couch.

“Shhh,” Keonhee hushes him, “Woongie had a bad night and wanted cuddles then he fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake him,” he explains.

“Okay,” Harin whispers this time, “Cya come on, let’s go to the kitchen,” he leads his son out of the room.

“Hey Woongie, wake uuup,” Keonhee sing-songs to the blonde.

“Wha?” Hwanwoong opens his eyes instantly confused by his surroundings.

“Morning. Harin just got here with Cya, you should probably get up and get ready for class,” Keonhee says in a gentle voice.

“Okay, thanks Keonie. You’re the best,” Hwanwoong tells him in his low, grumbly morning voice. He gives Keonhee a hug before getting up and going to his room to get ready for the day. Keonhee gets up himself and walks to the kitchen to see Harin.

“How are you this morning babe?” Keonhee asks him sleepily, greeting him with a kiss.

“I’m alright, how is he?” Harin wonders lowering his voice.

“He’ll be okay, just a little drama last night involving some dick- oh Cya, I mean someone not very nice,” Keonhee tells him.

“Oh, well I hope it’s all fine,” Harin comments, they stop talking about him as they hear his bedroom door open and shut.

“Good morning, Harin” Hwanwoong greets, still somewhat sleepy.

“Morning Woongie!” Cya greets loudly, the excitable little four year old absolutely adores Hwanwoong, and vice versa.

“Morning Cya! You ready for today?” He asks the boy, suddenly wide awake.

“Yeah, been practicin’ I’m gonna be the best!” Cya spouts excitedly.

“I can’t wait to see,” Hwanwoong tells him, lifting him up off the ground and swinging him around.

“Let’s not get too excited now Cya,” Harin says with a calm tone as his son rushes around the kitchen.

“Sorry, my fault. Do we have any breakfast?” Hwanwoong asks Keonhee.

“Not much besides granola bars, I’m going to the store today just text me a list of stuff you want,” Keonhee informs him.

“Alright, thanks. I’ll get groceries next time and I’ll clean the kitchen later for you,” Hwanwoong tells him grabbing a granola bar out of the pantry, “now, we should probably get going. I’ll take Cya down to the car while you two say your goodbyes,” he sends his friends a sly wink while taking the boys hand and leading him out of the apartment.

“Do you think my daddy is going to marry Keonhee?” Cya asks out of the blue while they’re going down in the elevator.

“Maybe,” they hadn’t been together much over a year but they were the strongest couple Hwanwoong had ever met, “would you be okay with it?” he asks the child.

“Yeah, I think so. Keonhee is so nice to me and daddy, he used to be really sad sometimes but now he’s always happy,” Cya tells him.

“Well, I’m glad that Keonhee makes you both so happy. He is the best in the world after all,” Hwanwoong boasts.

“Why?” Cya wonders staring up at him.

“Because he’s my best friend, he’s always taken care of me and he loves me,” Hwanwoong explains, while they step off the elevator and go out into the parking lot.

“But wait, Keonhee is only supposed to love daddy,” Cya pouts.

“He loves your daddy more than he loves me I promise you, we’re like brothers that’s what I mean,” Hwanwoong tells him, patting Cya’s head lightly.

“Okay, good.” Cya states.

“Alright, now let’s get you in the car,” Hwanwoong says, mostly to himself, as he opens the door for Cya to hop into his car seat.

“Buckle me in Woongie!” Cya shouts.

“I’m getting there little rascal,” Hwanwoong tells him as he reaches in for the seatbelt.

“You being trouble?” Harin asks suddenly appearing behind Hwanwoong scaring the two boys.

“No, I promise daddy,” Cya says with a bright smile.

“Okay. If you’re good today maybe we can have a playdate with Yeeun,” Harin tells him getting into the drivers side while Hwanwoong circles to the passenger side.

“Really?! Please, please, oh pleeaase!” Cya begs from the backseat.

“I said maybe, you better hope it’s Youngjo and not her mother or else we might not be able to,” Harin tells his son.

“Why? Is there something wrong with Yeeun’s mom?” Hwanwoong asks interested.

“Not really, she’s just. She doesn’t love that Cya and Yeeun are friends, I guess she thinks Cya isn’t good enough or something. But Youngjo- her dad- he’s a cool guy,” Harin explains.

“Oh, why doesn’t Youngjo normally take her?” Hwanwoong asks.

“I’m not sure. He has some sort of office job, must keep him busy,” Harin reasons.

“Ah, I see, so they trade off responsibility?” he inquires.

“I don’t know him that well Woong, he’s mostly just a dad friend of mine, but I guess so. I haven’t noticed anything to suggest they aren’t together if that’s what you’re going for,” Harin tells him.

“No, I was just being nosey.” Hwanwoong responds drifting off into thoughts of the tall, handsome stranger from last night.

~~~~

Youngjo groans as he rolls over to his side coming face to face with an asleep Seoho. He carefully maneuvers around the younger and stands, he goes out to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He begins quietly grabbing eggs and bacon out of the fridge before he catches a glimpse of the time.

“Shit!” Youngjo yells, waking Yonghoon and Kanghyun.

“Is there a fire?” Yonghoon sleepily groans.

“No, I’m going to be late. I have to get Yeeun to dance!” he replies as he rushes back to his room waking Seoho from his slumber.

“What the hell?” Seoho grumbles, peeling his eyes open to watch Youngjo ripping clothes out from his dresser.

“No time to explain, you three can go back to sleep, or leave, or whatever I have to go now!” Youngjo tells him hurriedly grabbing on a pair of black jeans and a random sweatshirt.

“Alright, we’ll probably have breakfast and go,” Kanghyun informs Youngjo as he grabs his keys and runs out the door.

Youngjo sprints to his car puts his key in the ignition and flies out of his driveway. He begins speeding through the town in order to pick up his daughter in time. He pulls into his ex-wife’s driveway just in time to see Yeeun being brought out by her. They exchange small waves as Yeeun makes her way over to the car Youngjo is in. Youngjo hops on out and greets his daughter with a kiss on the head and then lifts her into her booster seat, buckling her in. He settles back in his car and sets off for the dance studio.

“Daddy, can we get ice cream after?” Yeeun instantly asks.

“Maybe sweetheart, we’ll have to see, would you want one of your friends to come?” Youngjo asks her.

“Uhm, Cya! He’s cool!” Yeeun cheers.

“Okay, we might be able to do that Yee” Youngjo gives her a smile in the rearview mirror.

“Yay! Mom doesn’t let me see him,” Yeeun pouts a little bit.

“Why not?” Youngjo inquires, this is the first he’s heard about this.

“She doesn’t like his daddy, and she told me not to be friends with boys,” Yeeun informs him.

“You can be friends with whoever you want sweetheart, I’ll handle your mother,” Youngjo tells his daughter and focuses back on driving.

They arrive a few minutes later, just in time for class to start. Youngjo had some difficulties parking as he had never actually been to Yeeun’s dance class before. Her mother always dropped her off at his house after, but this weekend she ended up having a work thing. As soon as they arrive one of the dance teachers greets him, Youngjo believes he said his name is Xion. He tells Yeeun to go off and play with her friends inside the dance room before class and joins the other parents in the waiting room. He finds a seat next to Cya’s dad, Harin, giving him a smile before sitting down.

“How are you this morning?” Harin asks him.

“A little rough, my friends encouraged me to go out last night and well… I shouldn’t have, almost missed this morning,” Youngjo gives a brief explanation to which Harin chuckles.

“You look it, well at least you had a good night right?” Harin replies.

“Yeah, it was alright.” Youngjo tells him shortly.

“I’m a little surprised to see you here though, usually your wife is here,” Harin remarks.

“Oh, her mom couldn’t bring her this morning, had some work thing so,” Youngjo says.

“Makes sense. Oh! Before I forget, Cya actually wanted to have a playdate with Yeeun, he was hoping for today but whenever works with your schedule is fine.” Harin asks him.

“Today would be lovely, Yeeun actually wanted you and Cya to come get ice cream with us after this. Well maybe after a good lunch, but ice cream was promised.” Youngjo tells him, chuckling at the coincidence.

“That works out perfectly!” Harin agrees to the plan.

“Great!” Youngjo smiles back.

“Now all we have to do is wait for the next 45 minutes for them to get out,” Harin says.

“Yeah, at least the instructor seemed nice,” Youngjo responds.

“Which one? Xion?” Youngjo nods, “Yeah, Xion’s great, they both are. They’re great with kids and they’re pretty fun people too,” Harin tells him.

“How do you know? Do you regularly hang out with our kids dance instructors?” Youngjo asks with a laugh.

“I mean yeah,” Harin says also laughing, “my boyfriend’s roommate and best friend is one of the instructors and sometimes Xion comes over to hang out as well,” he explains fully.

“Oh, well I guess that does make sense yeah,” Youngjo chuckles.

“Yeah. Oh shit, that reminds me, I actually have to drive him back to their apartment. I’ll just drop him off and then I’ll come over unless you want to make it a party?” Harin questions.

“I don’t mind if you want to bring him along, completely his decision. He already knows Yeeun so I have no qualms,” Youngjo comments, suddenly shifting in his seat as he sees Yeeun appear in the doorway. “Yeeun sweetie, are you alright?” Youngjo asks her, voice full of concern as he approaches her kneeling on the floor.

“I’m alright daddy, I just miss you, and I wanted to know if Cya is coming for ice cream?” she asks him.

“Yes he is,” Yeeun smiles brightly at that, “now you should get back to class,” he tells her.

“Instructor Yeo said we’re on a break,” Yeeun informs him.

“Okay sweetheart, why don’t you go tell Cya the news,” Youngjo encourages her.

“Yes! I’ll see you after class daddy, I love you!” Yeeun calls turning back into the room.

“Such a sweet girl you’ve raised,” Harin praises, charmed by Yeeun.

“Thanks, I’m glad she isn’t too affected by the divorce,” Youngjo comments.

“Oh? You and her mom are..?” Harin trails off in a question.

“Yeah, we divorced about a year ago, now I only get my little girl on the weekends. I wish I could commit more time to her but I have a pretty demanding job.” Youngjo reveals to the other man.

“I understand, about the divorce. Cya’s mother and I divorced when he was just two,” Harin says with a deep sigh.

“I’m so sorry, it sucks,” Youngjo consoles.

“I know it was the right thing, and I’m happy now with Keonhee it was just hard at the time. His mother hasn’t even really been around since then, she’s seen him probably twice; at least Yeeun still has her mother,” Harin admits sighing.

“I’m glad you’re happy now, it sucks that Cya doesn’t have his mother around, but at least you have Keonhee to help care for him so he knows he has people there for him,” Youngjo tries to offer some comfort.

“Yeah, Keonhee has been the best. I actually, I’ve been looking at some rings” Harin admits shyly.

“Ooo, sounds like you’ve found the one huh?” Youngjo pokes fun, “But seriously, congratulations. It’s not easy, dating with kids,” Youngjo tells him.

“I know, at first I was so nervous about introducing the two but Keonhee took so well to the fact I have Cya and Cya seems to love Keonhee. And of course so do I, he’s just perfect, he’s so caring and sweet. After everything that happened with my ex I never really thought I would be this happy again, weird to say but I think you get what I mean.” Youngjo nods in agreement, “Anyway, not to ramble on about my love life. Although, it feels good, I hardly ever get to, don’t have too many friends, especially not ones that understand this the way you do,” Harin rambles.

“It’s alright, we have all day to talk about how wonderful your soon to be fiance is,” Youngjo tells him.

“Good, because I have a lot,” Harin laughs, “I’m kidding I won’t annoy you that much”.

“I mean, hey, if you want to you’re welcome to,” Youngjo tells him.

“Well, thank you, I appreciate it Youngjo,” Harin says, standing as Cya and the other children come barging through the door.

“The peace and quiet has ended,” Youngjo jokes, standing as well.

“Daddy! Daddy! Come here, I want you to meet instructor Yeo! He’s really nice and he’s pretty,” Yeeun says grabbing him by the hand and dragging him towards the room she had just exited.

“I’ll wait for you guys out here!” Harin calls as they enter the doorway.

“Hello again, you’re Yeeun’s dad right?” Xion asks Youngjo.

“Yeah, she’s my little girl,” Youngjo says affectionately.

“Well it’s nice to see you here, Hwanwoong is over there if you’d like to meet him as well,” Xion gestures over towards a blonde man sitting on the ground stretching with a couple other kids, making them laugh loudly.

“C’mon daddy!” Yeeun shouts giddily dragging him towards this Hwanwoong. The closer he gets the more familiar this guy seems until he sees the side of his face and realization hits him like a gut punch. Oh fuck, it’s Woong.

“Hi instructor Yeo! I wanted you to meet my dad!” Yeeun cheers, while Youngjo considers how hard he’d have to jump at the window on the far side of the room to break out.

“Yeeun I’ve told you it’s alright to call me by my name,” Woong- or I guess Hwanwoong- says to his daughter with a gorgeous wide smile, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you” Hwanwoong says before he looks up from Youngjo’s daughter to Youngjo himself, gasping.

“Hello,” Youngjo smiles, hopefully not as awkwardly as he feels, offering his hand to the blonde.

“Yes well, Yeeun is a wonderful part of this class,” Hwanwoong informs Youngjo completely ignoring his hands to push himself up off the ground.

“I’m glad she has such a good teacher,” Youngjo remarks, thinking about how fluidly Hwanwoong can move.

“Only the best,” Hwanwoong offers a tight-lipped smile.

“Woongie! Are you coming to ice cream with us?” Cya asks shouting excitedly at the blonde.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Please can you? Daddy can he come?” Yeeun shouts with Cya, looking up at her dad with a pleading puppy look to her eyes.

“That’s up to Hwanwoong, if he would like to, of course he’s welcome to join us,” Youngjo says meeting Hwanwoong’s gaze with an easy smile.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Hwanwoong appears as though being polite, but Youngjo doesn’t miss the bite his words come with.

“You wouldn’t be, besides I hear Harin is your ride anyway,” Youngjo insists, giving Hwanwoong his own pleading look.

“Would make things a bit easier for me Woong,” Harin now walks up joining their conversation.

“That’s alright, I actually just remembered I have a date after this. I should go get showered so I can catch the bus into town,” Hwanwoong dodges the playdate, quickly turning on his heel and walking away.

~~~~

Hwanwoong hurries into the changing rooms away from the two of them. He had just lied about having a date for what? To make this Youngjo guy jealous? To show him that he doesn’t need him? Lord knows what possessed Hwanwoong to do that. Now he just has to sneak out of here without either of them seeing him,  _ especially not _ Youngjo. He stays in the changing room for a few minutes until he’s absolutely sure the only person left in the room is Xion. He walks out seeing he is correct and Xion is the only one still in the room, he waves to the younger and ducks out of the building, walking in the direction of his apartment. It’s only about a mile walk, luckily. He arrives about fifteen minutes later sweating and panting slightly. Keonhee jumps from his spot on the couch where he was reading when he hears the door burst open.

“Christ Hwanwoong you could’ve warned me instead of breaking down the door!” Keonhee shouts, trying to calm his heart.

“Sorry Keon, Harin didn’t stop here right? You haven’t seen him, he’s out?” Hwanwoong asks.

“Yeah he texted, said he was going to a playdate with Yeeun and Youngjo and that he’d stop by later this afternoon,” Keonhee answers, suddenly confused, “why does it matter to you?” he questions the shorter.

“Wait, you know Youngjo too?” he dodges Keonhee’s question.

“I’ve met him briefly, mostly just seen him in passing at Harin’s house occasionally, why?” he asks again.

“It’s Youngjo,” Hwanwoong answers vaguely.

“What’s Youngjo?” Keonhee still confused by his friend’s crazy antics.

“The guy I made out with last night! It was freaking Youngjo! Yeeun’s dad!” Hwanwoong shouts, now fully freaking out.

“What?!” Keonhee yells, equally surprised.

“He has a daughter, oh no, he has a wife! What have I done, I’m some sort of crazy homewrecker, what the hell is wrong with me?” Hwanwoong asks himself, tugging at his hair in frustration.

“Hey, hey, calm down. You don’t know that he’s married and if he is that’s his fault for kissing you,” Keonhee points out, giving Hwanwoong a quick hug.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Hwanwoong reasons with himself.

“Now go hide,” Keonhee says abruptly.

“What?” Woong asks shocked.

“Go. And. Hide. Harin asked me if I wanted to join the two of them and I said yes, they’ll be here any minute to pick me up,” Keonhee informs him, pushing him down the hall towards their rooms.

“Wait-” Hwanwoong tries to protest as Keonhee shoves him in the hall closet.

“I heard a knock, stay here and don’t make any noise,” Hwanwoong nods and allows Keonhee to shut the door leaving him shrouded in darkness.

As Hwanwoong sits in the dark closet he can’t help but laugh at himself, how pathetic is he? Making out with a married guy and now hiding in a closet from said married guy, wow. This must be one of his lowest moments. He hears Keonhee open their front door and greet the guests, shortly after he hears Cya and Yeeun’s little voices shouting. He hears them go down the hallway and pass by the front of the closet, he holds his breath when they pause for a second outside the door. Then comes the adults, Harin, Keonhee, Youngjo make their way down the hallway and he listens to their conversation.

“So are you and Hwanwoong close?” he makes out Youngjo’s voice.

“Of course, he’s my best friend,” he picks up on the edge to Keonhee’s voice almost as if saying  _ I know what you did _ .

“Where did you two go?” Harin yells out for the kids.

“We’re in Keonie’s room!” Cya shouts back.

“Okay, come on or else you won’t be getting your ice cream,” Youngjo threatens, though neither of the kids listen.

“Oh babe, you need shoes?” Harin comments to Keonhee, he can hear his hand rest on the doorknob to the closet, Hwanwoong’s heart rate instantly shooting through the roof.

“No,” Keonhee practically shouts, “I have shoes in my room I want to wear, let me go grab them, and the kids,” he says much more calm.

“Okay…” Harin trails off and Hwanwoong prays to every god above to make sure Harin doesn’t investigate the closet.

“Weird, is he hiding something from you?” Youngjo asks, Hwanwoong rolls his eyes thinking  _ oh, like you’re such a role model yourself Mr. Married _ .

“No, he’s not,” he leans in to hear Harin say.

“You sure?” Youngjo asks, Hwanwoong hears Youngjo approach the door and he backs away slightly. His heart is beating a mile a minute at the thought of Youngjo pulling open the door to see him crouching in a dark closet hiding- clearly from him.

“Alright let’s go!” Keonhee shouts clearly having walked out into the hallway and seen him about to open the door.

“Ice cream time!” Yeeun shouts.

“Yes! If only Woongie could come,” he hears from Cya.

“It’s okay, I’m sure he can join us another time Cya,” Keonhee says.

“Okay, I guess,” Cya sounds disappointed and it breaks Hwanwoong’s heart but he just can’t.

“I wish he could come too, I thought he would like you. Daddy, do you like him?” Yeeun asks her dad as their voices start to drift away from the door.

“Of course I do, he’s very nice,” Hwanwoong hears Youngjo, he wishes it didn’t cause his cheeks to flush with heat but they do.

Hwanwoong listens closely for the shutting and locking of the door, waits even beyond that until Keonhee sends him an all clear text. He pushes open the door falling out of the closet in a not so graceful manner.  _ Damn Youngjo and everything about him _ , Hwanwoong says in his head,  _ of all people I could’ve randomly fallen for after one night _ . He lightly slaps himself for thinking about the male again and goes to the kitchen to get some food, that’ll help distract him from everything else. He grabs a yogurt from the fridge and eats it quickly and decides that maybe he should just lay down and take a nap. Soon after setting his head down on the pillow he is out like a light.

Hwanwoong is woken up a while later to the sound of children yelling and laughing, he notices something is off though. Someone is in his room. He hasn’t opened his eyes yet but he can hear someone else walking around his room and suddenly the bed dips near his chest. Whoever is in his room has sat down near him, he knows for sure it’s not Keonhee and it couldn’t be the kids. Wait. He clearly hears two different voices, a boy and a girl. Does that mean.  _ Oh fuck _ . Youngjo is the one sitting on his bed, his thought is confirmed when he feels someone pet his hair back a bit.

“Wake up sleepy head,” he hears that newly familiar voice call.

“Get out and maybe I will,” Hwanwoong finds himself responding blinking his eyes open sleepily.

“No, I wanted to talk to you,” Youngjo insistes.

“No thanks, not interested,” Hwanwoong replies sitting up, not facing Youngjo.

“Please, just let me explain,” Youngjo pleads.

“Why? Why should I let you explain? You went to a club, saw someone that looked easy and went for it. Please just continue ignoring me, maybe we’ll see each other at Yeeun’s dance class but that’s it,” Hwanwoong spits back in Youngjo’s face leaping up from the bed and away from him.

“You don’t understand Hwanwoong, please just listen to me for a minute. If you’re not interested then you can tell me to get out and I will,” Youngjo tries one last time.

“Get out.” Hwanwoong states bluntly.

“I meant listen first,” Youngjo tries to joke.

“I know what you meant. Get out,” Hwanwoong retorts, clearly not in a joking mood.

“I’m not married, first of all,” Youngjo starts not listening to the blonde, “I know you thought I was. Keonhee brought it up with me when Harin left us alone, and he told me about the things you said last night. I don’t feel that way, you weren’t easy or some prize or trashy. You are beautiful and amazing. I mean the way you light up a stage,” Hwanwoong feels his cheeks heat up and frowns deeper not wanting to let it show, “you become so engrossed in the music and you move so powerfully. What I’m trying to tell you is that, it’s been a while, since before my divorce actually that I last kissed someone; my ex-wife to be exact. Not only that but I have a daughter, that complicates things a bit more. I just- I got scared and I ran, and I’m sorry,” Youngjo rambles.

“Y-you aren’t married? You really think that about me?” Hwanwoong asks approaching the black haired man hesitantly.

“Yes I do. Please give me another chance and let me take you on a date,” Youngjo asks with a begging look in his eyes.

“Okay... I guess we can try one date,” Hwanwoong slowly agrees.

“Really? I mean. Yes!” Youngjo cheers standing up and hugging the shorter to him closely.

“Don’t get too excited now,” Hwanwoong responds shooting him a sassy look.

“I will get however excited I want to,” Youngjo tells him, looking down at him fondly, “thank you.” he finishes giving Hwanwoong a light peck on the forehead.

“This better be the best date of my life or I want a refund,” Hwanwoong jokingly says.

“It will be, I promise,” Youngjo tells him, “now I have to go get Yeeun and go home. I will text you the information for our date later,” he finishes walking to the door.

“Okay,” Woong waves to him, “Wait!” he calls as the taller is about to leave his room causing him to turn around, Hwanwoong strides up to him placing a short kiss on the other’s lips, “I’m excited too”.

“Yeah, I’ll uh- I’ll see you uhm- see you later,” Youngjo stutters exiting the room with red cheeks, Hwanwoong giggling in amusement.

After Youngjo leaves he realizes that he doesn’t have his number and goes to tell him, when he notices a note on his nightstand.

“ _ Hwanwoong, if you’re reading this that means you haven’t thrown it out, which also means we might be going on a date! I’m so excited! Here’s my number, text me XXX-XXX-9490. p.s you look adorable when you sleep” _

Hwanwoong smiles at the sweet note, immediately taking out his phone and sending a picture of it to him, saying  _ oh thanks creeper :p _ . He lays back on his bed sighing happily. He can’t believe he’s falling for a guy who he not only met at his job as a stripper, but who also has a daughter in his dance class.The whole thing is honestly ridiculous, but maybe it’s ridiculous in the best way.

~~~~

Youngjo is overwhelmed with excitement as he drives home, having to catch himself multiple times before he starts speeding. They finally reach his house and he helps Yeeun out, turning his attention to his daughter as they go inside the house. He finds that everything from yesterday and this morning has been cleaned up and a note has been left for him from Seoho.

_ Jo, hope you’ve had a good day and that everything works itself out with that guy, I’ll see you at work on Monday! -Seo _

He smiles wide at the reminder of Hwanwoong.

“Daddy, what are you smiling at?” Yeeun suddenly says startling Youngjo.

“Nothing sweetheart. Let’s get you some dinner huh?” He says to her.

“Yes! Can we watch Cinderella with dinner? Please daddy,” Yeeun gives him her signature hurt puppy look that no one can resist.

“Of course we can sweetie,” Youngjo tells her, ruffling her hair as he walks to the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?” Yeeun asks him, following.

“I was thinking mac and cheese?” Youngjo asks.

“Definitely, extra cheesy right?” Yeeun requests.

“That’s the only way to make it sweet potato,” Youngjo tells her.

“Yesss,” Yeeun cheers, “can I sit on the counter to watch you make it?” she asks.

“Yes you may sweetie,” Youngjo answers and lifts her up so she’s sat on the counter, he grabs the ingredients for the dinner from around his kitchen and begins making the dinner.

“Daddy, you’re the best in the whole world,” Yeeun states, as she sips on the juice Youngjo got for her.

“You’re the best in the whole world,” he tells his daughter, booping her nose.

“No, you are,” Yeeun protests.

“Nope, unacceptable, you are,” Youngjo tells her.

“Fine, I guess I am,” Yeeun laughs.

“Oh, maybe that extra cheese can wait,” Youngjo jokes.

“No! I’m sorry, you are the bestestest ever!” Yeeun cheers.

“So are you sweetie,” Youngjo tells her, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

“Yay!” she cheers even louder.

Youngjo finishes preparing their dinner and leads Yeeun into the living room and plopping her down on the couch turning on Cinderella for her. He goes back into the kitchen to carry out their juices and their portions of mac and cheese. He settles down next to her and grabs a blanket from the back of the couch. The two dig into their dinner and finish quickly, Yeeun lays down on Youngjo’s lap afterwards comfortably. Youngjo watches Yeeun slowly fall asleep while the movie plays, after he knows she’s fully out he carefully picks her up. Youngjo carries his daughter to her room and sets her gently into her made bed giving her a small kiss on the forehead and whispering an ‘I love you’ before he quietly exits.

Youngjo grabs his phone from where he left it on the counter seeing texts from his friends and one from Younghoon thanking him for inviting him to the party. He sends a quick reply back to them all before opening a text from an unknown number. Youngjo instantly recognizes the picture of his note and knows this text was from Hwanwoong. He quickly saves the number in his phone under Woongie and texts him back.

Y:  _ I’m not a creep you’re just too cute _

H:  _ Oh hush, no I’m not _

Y:  _ Yes you are, anyway, dinner next Friday night 8 pm at Chatorini _

H:  _ How fancy of you, haha, can’t wait ;) _

Y:  _ Neither can I. _

Youngjo sighs happily, drops his phone onto his nightstand as his eyes droop into a peaceful sleep.

The weekend ended too quick and Youngjo had to bring Yeeun back to her mother’s, always the saddest part of the weekend for him. Though this time around he told her he would like to take over dance class responsibilities and, thankfully, she had agreed. The week started out good, talking over everything that had happened on Saturday between him and Hwanwoong with Seoho. The younger congratulated Youngjo on getting a date with the man. From there the week went slowly downhill, he had pulled 7-10 shifts every single day. His boss was putting extra weight on him and his performance after the success that had been his presentation at the board meeting on Monday. Finally though it was Friday, the day of his date. He purposely took a short day stating he had a doctors appointment so he couldn’t be dragged into staying and being late.

Youngjo looks up at the time groaning as he observes how slow time is crawling by. He focuses back on his bright computer screen and typing away emails to different clients. Suddenly he hears someone walk up behind him. By the way that they stand without speaking he figures it’s Seoho and types no his screen for Seoho to go away. He hears a chuckle from the man behind him and spins in his chair seeing the freshly dark-haired Seoho standing and observing him.

“A little jumpy today?” Seoho asks pointing at his constantly moving leg.

“No, just need to get stuff done,” Youngjo makes excuses for his nerves.

“Oh sure. It’s totally not about your date tonight,” Seoho casually mentions making Youngjo cough a little.

“No that’s not it. Even if it is we can’t discuss this right now, I have to get back to work,” Youngjo insists.

“Dude, you’ve been working yourself into the ground this week, take a break,” Seoho tells him.

“No, I just. The boss is watching me a little extra lately with this promotion and how much the board liked me. He needs me to perform at my best,” Youngjo informs the other, turning back towards his computer.

“Yeah your best. Not you running yourself into the ground because you’re stressing about this date,” Seoho replies.

“It’s not-” Seoho interrupts the older.

“Save it for someone who will buy that bullshit. You’re nervous, probably because you didn’t meet Hwanwoong in the most conventional of ways. But nonetheless, he agreed to go on a date so stop stressing and think about how fun it’s going to be tonight,” Seoho reasons with him.

“Yeah. I’m not really nervous about that part of things. I haven’t been on a date in years, I mean what do you even say? What am I supposed to talk about? Which fork do I use? Am I supposed to get the car door for him? What about his chair?” Youngjo rambles out, making Seoho chuckle. “I’m being serious here Seo, you’re laughing is not helping my nerves,” Youngjo lightly smacks him in the stomach.

“You won’t have to worry about the forks, talk about yourself and him and each other. I don’t know about the car door or chair, but it might be polite of you to do that,” Seoho advises.

“Okay, I think I can do this. Maybe,” Youngjo hesitates.

“You can. You will wow him, I promise,” Seoho encourages, before heading off to his own desk.

Youngjo takes a deep breath, relaxing, and heads back to work to make the time pass quicker.

~~~~

“Why did I agree to this date again Keonhee?” Hwanwoong asks his best friend as he stares at all of his clothes tossed about his room.

“Youngjo is a nice guy, you’re giving him a chance,” Keonhee tells him.

“Yeah but why?” Hwanwoong spins around to face Keonhee sitting in his desk chair staring with a raised brow at his barely clothed friend/

“Hwanwoong, how long has it been since the last time you went on a date?” Keonhee points out.

“I’ve been busy, and besides not everyone wants to date me after I disclose my job with them,” Hwanwoong shoots back defensively.

“Yeah, but Youngjo knows about your job. Hell he asked for this date after knowing about your job, where you two met!” Keonhee points out to the younger.

“Okay, you’re right. Just help me pick out my clothes!” Hwanwoong shouts as he stares at his clothes in frustration.

“Well obviously the blue silky button up and a pair of nice black pants,” Keonhee replies simply, amazing the other.

“How did you do that? How did you just make the perfect outfit?” Hwanwoong asks mouth agape.

“I’m magical didn’t you know? Now he’ll be here to get you in thirty minutes, get dressed and ready,” Keonhee tells him as he exits the room.

“Alright Mr. Magic, I’m getting ready,” Hwanwoong rolls his eyes at his friend, shutting the door and putting the clothes on.

Hwanwoong looks himself up and down in the mirror admiring the clothes and deciding what he should do with his hair. Remembering the party a week ago and the way Youngjo had looked at him, he grabs his hair gel off his desk and uses it to slick back half of his hair as he had before. He glances at the time to see he only has a couple minutes but he grabs his makeup anyway and applies a light layer of eyeshadow to bring out his eyes. Hwanwoong checks his phone one last time seeing a text from Youngjo from a few minutes ago saying he had left to get him, he grabs his shoes on his way out of his room to wait in the living room. When he gets there he finds Keonhee and Harin cuddled up on their couch watching the latest episode of some creepy show that they enjoy.

“Have fun, and tell Youngjo to keep it in his pants,” Keonhee calls to him as a knock sounds on the door.

“Oh shut up, as if you two are any better,” Hwanwoong mocks opening the door to reveal Youngjo, and the minute he does his mouth goes dry. Youngjo looks good, like black button up, black choker, and tight  _ tight _ black pants good.

“You look…” Youngjo trails off, checking the shorter out time and time again.

“So do you,” Hwanwoong tells him, equally as stunned.

“Hey Youngjo! Don’t be a prick, cover your dick!” Harin shouts out giggling wildly along with Keonhee as the other two flush bright red.

“How eloquent,” Woong laughs right back shoving Youngjo out the door before the couple can get anymore jokes in.

“Shall we get going then?” Youngjo asks, offering his hand.

“Shall? Who the hell do you think I am, we met in a strip club not a castle,” Hwanwoong teases the older.

“Well that’s funny cause you look as pretty as a princess right now,” Youngjo jokes back, making the other turn tomato red.

“Whatever, let’s go,” Hwanwoong sulks, grabbing the others hand forcefully and dragging him towards the elevator.

“I’m coming,” Youngjo laughs at his date.

Hwanwoong lets Youngjo lead him out of the elevator when the doors open for them and take him out to his car. He chuckles as Youngjo opens the door for him pointing out how gentlemanly he’s being. Youngjo lets out a nervous chuckle at Hwanwoong’s words and takes off down the street towards the restaurant. It’s only a couple minutes away and when they arrive Youngjo even splurges for valet instead of squeezing his car into a small space alongside the multiple other cars on the side of the street. Youngjo opens the door for Woong and walks up to the hostess asking about a reservation for two under Youngjo at 8. The hostess grabs them some menus and leads them to a darker, more private corner of the restaurant. The two find their seats at a two person table with a candle in the middle.

“How romantic,” Hwanwoong comments as he sits in the chair Youngjo has pulled out for him.

“I try sometimes,” Youngjo jokes, with a light chuckle as they settle in and order their drinks.

“So, how was your week?” Hwanwoong asks politely.

“Hell. My boss was riding my ass the whole week. But I knew tonight was gonna the highlight of the week anyway,” Youngjo admits making the blonde blush.

“Well aren’t you pulling out all the stops tonight,” Woong comments.

“You did tell me if I didn’t you would want a refund, and I couldn’t let that happen,” Youngjo tells him.

“I guess not,” Hwanwoong says with a sly smirk as their drinks are brought.

The two order their dinner not long after, Youngjo going for some sort of pasta and Hwanwoong some take on surf and turf. The food was delivered to them quickly and, as to be expected from a place so expensive, it was all delicious. Youngjo and Hwanwoong shared with each other and finished quickly as neither had eaten much all day too nervous for the date. They joke and share stories; of their childhood, past relationships, embarrassing moments. They laugh and laugh, never a dull awkward moment that Youngjo had been so stressed about happening. And the older is fully calm by the time their waiter comes around again offering a dessert menu which he readily accepts.

This earns a chuckle from the shorter to which Youngjo responds quickly that his daughter isn’t the only one with a sweet tooth. They decide to split some sort of overly decadent chocolate cake dripping with hot caramel and layered with some sort of divine custard. Hwanwoong felt like that cake is the closest to heaven he will ever experience, actually moaning aloud in the restaurant, causing a warm tint to grace Youngjo’s cheeks.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Youngjo says grabbing the other man’s hand after he gets his card back and tips the waiter.

“Where are we going? I mean if you’re doing all the stops I imagine there’s more to this night than just dinner,” Hwanwoong inquires raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Yes, I do. It’s not all that much because I couldn’t find anything exciting in theaters but I was thinking my house and Cinderella?” Youngjo cautiously offers.

“Cinderella?” Woong asks him.

“Well, it’s the only movie I own on DVD in case it’s not showing on some on demand channel and, you have to promise to keep this secret,” Youngjo says in a serious tone, “it’s my favorite princess movie,” he admits.

“It sounds lovely Youngjo. In fact Cinderella is my favorite too,” Hwanwoong tells him, grabbing Youngjo’s hand that had hesitantly drifted to the middle console towards him.

“Really?” Youngjo asks.

“Yes it is, anytime I need cheering up Keonhee always knows to put on Cinderella. In fact, it’s what I watched the night we met,” Hwanwoong admits.

“I’m sorry for how that all went down,” Youngjo guiltily apologizes.

“Don’t be,” Hwanwoong comforts as they pull into the elder's house, “it’s all in the past,” brushing it off.

“I know, but I was a douche,” Youngjo says as he turns the car off, “actually, I was worse I was an asshole,” Youngjo looks down at his lap, guilt hitting him again.

“Well, yes, you were. But I have forgiven all of that okay? It happened and now we’re here. Besides if you think you’re the only guy who tried to get in my pants after watching me dance you would be incorrect. But you’re the only guy I’ve ever kissed in the workplace,” Hwanwoong tells him reassuringly stroking the others thigh near his hands.

“You’re right, now let’s go inside and watch-” Youngjo makes a move to get out of the car only to be cut off by Hwanwoong crawling onto his lap.

“Not so fast, I can’t wait any longer to do this,” Hwanwoong says with a raspy edge to his voice as he seals their lips together. Hwanwoong’s hands travel up Youngjo’s chest, tracing his toned torso along the way, feeling every miniscule dip and curve through the fabric of his shirt as the kiss becomes heated. He begins to undo the buttons of his shirt as Youngjo reaches up and tangles his fingers in the younger’s hair nipping lightly at his bottom lip eliciting a moan from him. Hwanwoong then begins slowly grinding his hips down onto the other as he pushes Youngjo’s shirt off his shoulders, reaching down to mouth at his collarbone.

“Holy shit, Hwan-” Youngjo gets cut off as Hwanwoong’s lip return to his again. They can feel the inside of the car heating up as they continue gripping tightly onto each other, drawing themselves in closer.

“Wait, babe, should we move inside or?” Hwanwoong asks breaking apart from Youngjo to catch his breath.

“Babe…” Youngjo trails off zoning out at how absolutely wrecked the shorter looks, his hair mussed up from where it was slicked back and his lips bright red and a little puffy.

“Hey, earth to Youngjo,” Hwanwoong teases waving his hand in front of the other’s eyes.

“Sorry. Uhm, yeah let’s go inside, but we don’t have to continue this,” Youngjo says regaining some of his composure.

“A small part of me wants to, but a larger part of me is also saying that this is our first date and it’s probably not wise to have sex on the first date,” Hwanwoong tells him as he climbs off.

“Let’s go in and we can watch the movie and cuddle,” Youngjo says as he opens his door and gets out.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Woong agrees as he follows the older up to his front door.

“Alright, I’m going to get changed. I have some snacks and stuff in the kitchen, just through that door, I’ll be right back,” Youngjo tells Hwanwoong leaving a gentle peck on his lips and stalking off towards his room. Meanwhile Hwanwoong glances around, he sees photos lining the walls of Yeeun and who must be Youngjo as a younger man along with a couple other guys, then he sees one with all three of them, Yeeun, Youngjo and his ex-wife. He stares a moment too long as he gets caught by Youngjo walking out of his room.

“I was just…” Hwanwoong trails off nervously.

“It’s alright. Not much to the story. We got married right after we found out about Yeeun, we were young and thought it would all work out. Very quickly we learned that we weren’t right for each other, and we divorced about a year ago, it was hard on me mostly. I lost someone who I loved and my daughter all in one fell swoop. I know it was for the best, it’s just not always easy doing the right thing. I don’t mention her often because I really did love her but I am slowly learning I can still be happy,” Youngjo explains, sending a dazzling smile Hwanwoong’s way.

“Good. You deserve to be happy, most people do, and you’re a great dad to Yeeun,” Hwanwoong tells him.

“I try. Now here are these,” Youngjo hands over a pile of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, “change in my room, I’ll get the snacks I guess,” he jokes sarcastically.

“I don’t need-” Hwanwoong tries to object.

“Nonsense, I’m not going to let you stay in those not so comfortable clothes all night,” Youngjo protests, shoving the younger in the direction of his room.

“Fine.” Hwanwoong relents, walking off. As he changes Youngjo strides into the kitchen tossing some popcorn in the microwave and pouring out drinks as he grabs some more junk from the candy shelf he hides from Yeeun. He brings the first round of snacks and drinks out to the coffee table setting them down, then goes back to retrieve the popcorn and put it in a bowl.

“Well aren’t you just adorable,” Youngjo comments as he watches Hwanwoong come out from his room wrapped up in his too big sweats and sweatshirt, drowning in the cloth.

“No, I’m not. Fuck off,” Hwanwoong tries to retort but finishes with a yawn, making Youngjo squeal. Yes, squeal.

“You’re too cute, get over here so we can cuddle.” Youngjo demands of the younger holding out his arms.

“Okay, I guess I can do that,” Hwanwoong says biting back a smile as he waddles slowly over to the couch and falls dramatically in Youngjo’s lap.

“Heavier than I was expecting,” Youngjo comments, laughing.

“I’ve been in your lap twice before and you didn’t notice my weight then?” Hwanwoong jokes right back, pretending to be offended.

“I’m kidding you cutie,” Youngjo says, reaching for the remote to hit play on the movie that he had already popped in earlier.

“I’m not cute,” the younger pouts.

“Yes you are, you baby,” Youngjo laughs at him.

“Only cause I’m short as heck, if I weren’t so damned short I wouldn’t be cute,” Hwanwoong huffs.

“Well I doubt that. I bet I would still find you absolutely adorable, but you aren’t just cute.” Youngjo tells him, pulling Hwanwoong down on top of himself to cuddle, “You’re beautiful and captivating,” he says looking into Hwanwoong’s eyes, then hugs him close whispering, “and hot, and so so sexy, I mean, the way you move. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you for even a second,” Youngjo says into his ear making the other hide his warm face in the taller’s neck.

“Shut uuup,” Hwanwoong groans.

“Never. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Youngjo says.

“Ugh, cheesy,” Hwanwoong laughs.

“Why do you dance there?” Youngjo suddenly asks, causing Woong to sit up on top of him.

“I do it because I love performing, and I missed it. It’s hard to get good gigs dancing unless you’re professional so, the club was the best I could do. Why?” Hwanwoong inquires, staring down at Youngjo seriously.

“I just wanted to know,” Youngjo responds, pulling the other back down to his chest.

“Okay. You don’t want me to quit do you?” Hwanwoong asks cautiously cuddling into the older comfortably.

“No. Well, I assume you won’t be there forever, but no, as long as it’s what you want to do it’s fine with me,” Youngjo answers him honestly.

“Thank you. I really like you,” Hwanwoong smiles to himself.

“I really like you too Woongie,” Youngjo tells him smiling as well.

They stay cuddled up close until the movie ends, when Youngjo goes to move he finds Hwanwoong has fallen asleep on top of him. He carefully moves him to the side standing up, not to wake him, and picks him up off the couch. He carries Hwanwoong into his room and places him softly onto the bed, delicately placing a kiss on his head as he goes back out to clean up the snacks. After everything is put away he goes back to his room and climbs into his bed alongside the blonde and holds him tightly against his own body. He allows a big smile to cross his face,  _ I can be happy _ , he thinks to himself as his eyes close and he drifts off into dreamland where a certain blonde and a laughing Yeeun are by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> I am considering writing a spin-off of Keonhee and Harin, let me know if you'd like that  
> And if you'd like you can follow me on twitter @keb_moontrash for random kpop tweets


End file.
